1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expert system building method and system, and more particularly concerns an expert system building method and system suitable for an expert system used for diagnoses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many prior disclosures regarding systems for generating the expert systems with an input of a decision tree and its extension, for example, in articles entitled "Procedure Consultant", the Nikkei AI, No. 1988.6.20, and "KLUE", Nikkei AI, No. 1989.8.28. These systems have branches having used data written clearly in the course of the decision tree.
It is desirable for the data input in the expert system to enter the data in units that are easy to understand by end users. As an example, it can be considered that a conventional single card of data or data coherent in meaning such as body height and weight are entered at the same time.
On the other hand, the decision tree having expert's know-hows described as they are, is not always needed for branch judgement of data in units which are easy by understand to the end users. In prior systems, description of the expert's know-hows have priority to the other factors, having tile decision tree which is logic for inference and the data input integrated. The prior systems therefore could not always be built to allow the data to be entered in units that the end users could easily understand.